Leon Micheaux
Leon Micheaux, played by Tom Payne, is a jockey. Biography Background Micheaux is a relatively inexperienced jockey and has yet to win ten races (known as a "bug") and is a client of agent Joey Rathburn. He has a Southern accent and is sometimes called "the Cajun". Season 1 Luck (pilot) Micheaux is hired to ride Mon Gateau for trainer Turo Escalante. He goes to Escalante's stables to prepare the horse. Escalante comes over and pulls the jockey’s stick from his back pocket and tells him that he won’t need it. The jockey, a Cajun named Leon Micheaux, defers to Escalante. Escalante instructs him to jog the horse once the wrong way around the track to loosen him up for his race in the afternoon. Micheaux says that he is excited to be riding for Escalante as Escalante helps him into the saddle. Escalante says nothing and Micheaux goes on to say that he will run big with Escalante’s horse. Escalante pauses and then asks him what he said before asking him to clarify if he meant the morning or the afternoon. Micheaux is confused by Escalante’s Spanish inflected English. Escalante tells Micheaux to follow his instructions and keep quiet about what he does not know, threatening to call his manager Joey Rathburn (Escalante uses Rathburn’s nickname “Porky Pig”). Micheaux says that he will comply and Mon Gateau is lead out of the stables. Rathburn approaches Micheaux as he trots a horse back to the stables. Micheaux relays meeting Escalante and Rathburn wonders how it went. Micheaux says that it was hard to understand Escalante. Rathburn tells him that he did “some job” and Micheaux is surprised. Rathburn clarifies that Micheaux was successful in irritating Escalante by commenting on his horse’s prospects. Micheaux explains that he was merely talking to fill the silence and Rathburn suggests the weather is a more appropriate topic in such circumstances. Micheaux admits that he was trying to impress Escalante because of his reputation as a great trainer. Rathburn points out that Escalante might want to be on his horse and warns Micheaux that Escalante would not want a bigmouthed jockey in that case. Micheaux asks if Escalante is betting and Rathburn says that he does not know. He adds that if Micheaux wants to know then he does not want to represent him. Rathburn explains that Micheaux’s job is to ride everything hard and keep his mouth shut. Micheaux whispers something about Escalante and Rathburn reminds him of what they have just discussed. Micheaux prepares for the upcoming race, praying to a Catholic shrine in his locker and then being weighed. He wears a green jacket with a black star to match Mon Gateau. He walks out onto the track and Rosie calls to him as he passes, wishing him success. Leon finds Escalante waiting with Mon Gateau. Escalante instructs him to keep the horse covered so she does not go too fast and when he is ready to take her wide to ensure that she does not get stopped. Rathburn watches from the sidelines as Micheaux tells Escalante that he hopes this will be the first of many races he rides for him. Rathburn urges Micheaux to keep quiet. Micheaux holds out his fist for a bump and Rathburn hangs his head. Escalante does not respond to the gesture and reiterates his advice that the horse is a strong finisher but must be kept wide. The horses are led into the starting gate. Marceaux and Mon Gateau take their position in the fifth bay. The gate opens as Marceaux calls for more time. Marceaux is trapped against the rail by another rider. Marceaux calls for his colleague to let him wide and the other rider refuses. Mon Gateau’s pace increases as an opening on the inside presents itself. Marceaux guides the horse through the gap to victory. Leon brings Mon Gateau next to the trainer and begins a greeting. Escalante interrupts and chides Leon for failing to follow his instructions. A reporter from HRTV asks for Escalante’s reaction and he feigns surprise. Escalante walks away and Leon shares a high five with the jockey who refused to let him wide earlier. Later that day Marceaux rides out in a different uniform on a different horse, Tattered Flag. Marceaux asks if the steward’s aide guiding him is familiar with the horse he is riding and finds that he is not. Marceaux observes that the horse is tight on her back legs and tries to loosen her up. Tattered Flag is led into the eighth bay of the starting block; she is one of the two pick six long shots in the ninth race. The gates open and Marceaux makes a strong start. Rosie and Lizzie cheer Marceaux as he passes. Veteran jockey Ronnie Jenkins murmurs advice to Leon from the stands. Tattered Flag breaks her leg on the final bend of the race. Leon manages to bring her to a stop and dismount safely, talking to the horse to try to calm her. Marceaux continues to calm Tattered Flag as a vet gives her a lethal injection, ending her pain. A screen is set up to shield them from the crowd. Marceaux walks back to the dressing room. Rosie is speechless as he passes her. Jenkins steps in line with him. Marceaux tells him that Tattered Flag was moving well or he would not have asked for more from her. Jenkins agrees and says that he was watching. Rathburn trails behind them. Marceaux asks Jenkins if anything similar has happened to him, explaining that he means watching the light go out of a horses eyes. Jenkins says that you never get used to it and that it is why they make Jim Bean whiskey. Rathburn tells Marceaux to get dressed. Episode 1.2 Joey finds Leon in the cafeteria of the barn area. Micheaux is considering ordering a bear claw pastry but Joey orders him not to so that he will make weight when he rides for Escalante later. Leon protests that he could run off the calories doing road work. Joey reports that Jenkins and Smith had a good talk. Leon asks Joey if Escalante has commented on how Mon Gateau is doing. Rathburn says that it is not their place to ask and reminds Leon not to second guess the trainer, Turo Escalante. Rathburn sits and realises that Leon is concerned because of riding Tattered Flag when she broke her leg and was put down. Joey tells Leon that you cannot worry about acts of god. Leon counters that Joey worries about everything. Joey explains that he thinks similar anxiety drove Jenkins to drink heavily after his bad fall. Leon accepts the explanation and Joey pats his clasped hands. Leon walks up to Escalante as he is talking to Chester "Ace" Bernstein and Gus Economou and is introduced. Ace wishes him a safe race as he leaves with Escalante and Mon Gateau. Leon asks Escalante if he should warm the horse up thoroughly. Escalante suspiciously questions why Leon is asking. Leon says he had no reason. Escalante says that Leon should be as sound as the horse while helping him up. Leon is led out to the starting gate. The starter’s assistant asks if he is ready and Leon uncertainly affirms. The gate opens. Mon Gateau is trapped between two other riders. Leon pulls back on the reins and Mon Gateau tosses his head in defiance. Leon eventually slows the horse enough to go outside his competition. He then allows the horse to reach its full speed and overtakes the riders who had boxed him in. Leon takes the lead and wins lengths ahead of the field. Escalante, Leon and Mon Gateau pose for their photograph. A Steward’s Assistant places a claimed tag on Mon Gateau. Leon dismounts and commiserates Escalante on Mon Gateau being claimed. Escalante warns Leon to hope that he does not find out that Leon talked to anyone. Leon protests his innocence as Escalante stalks off. Relationships *Joey Rathburn: Agent *Ronnie Jenkins: Colleague *Rosie: Colleague *Lizzie: Colleague *Turo Escalante: Horse trainer Memorable Quotes Appearances Category: Season 1 Category: Jockeys